The Power of Friendship
by dafalcon
Summary: The newest Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has fallen for one of his best friends, but feels he doesn't stand a chance with all that is happening in his life. The young witch that he fancies will teach him about love and togethernes


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters in my story. Just as well. I don't handle fame very well.

_A/N: I haven't quite made up my mind if this is only going to be a one shot or not. If more H/G plot bunnies enter my mind, then I'll think about adding more. :)_

_**The Power of Friendship**_

****

It was a quiet evening in Griffindor Tower as Harry watched Ginny as she sat curled up in a chair, holding a book in her left hand, and twirling her hair with her right. He knew she should be studying for a potions exam, but deduced that she must be taking a little break. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice him watching her.

He watched her mumble to herself and crinkle her brow, looking very engrossed in whatever she was reading and oblivious to his observation. It appeared to be one of those Muggle romance novels that Hermione introduced to her over the summer. He remembered her telling him the other day how much she despised the plots in those sorts of books, but she apparently couldn't help the addiction she had with them. Supposedly, she was hoping to come across one that didn't seem so fatuous, but he knew she was just fooling herself.

Harry kept his steady gaze on his best friend's sister. He couldn't help notice how very attractive she had become. Her hair seemed to be just the perfect length and the way she twirled her finger around one cherry lock was mesmerizing. Her beautiful eyes were a deep sea of chocolate that always made him feel better when he was feeling down. He smiled to himself, remembering how Remus would always give him chocolate after dealing with a dementor in his third year. But even that couldn't compare to what he saw and felt when he looked into her eyes.

Harry shifted in his seat trying not to focus so hard on her. He really should be studying his Transfiguration notes. He had an exam coming up, and Professor McGonagall was very tough on them this year since it was their N.E.W.T. year. Once he dropped his head to focus on his notes, he heard her laughing. He looked up again and noticed that several boys were surrounding her, and one lucky bloke must have said something funny because she was full of giggles.

Harry sighed heavily. He loved the sound of her laugh. He stared at her lips curving up with humor, making her face all the more attractive and sexy. Wishing he could make her look that way, Harry turned away, not wanting to see her attentions directed at someone else. _You're a fool Potter. You had your chance. There's no way she'll ever look at you with desire. Besides, you're a marked man. You'll be lucky if any girl in this school would fancy you._ So many disturbing thoughts entered Harry's head that he slammed his Trans book closed rather roughly, startling several of his housemates.

Embarrassed by his abrupt actions, Harry dropped his head to his knees and rubbed his unruly mane. "Get a grip on yourself," he scolded himself. Just as he lifted his head, he noticed that Ginny was heading his way. His heart skipped a beat and he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. When she arrived in his space, he could smell the sweet fragrance of vanilla. _You smell fantastic_; he wanted to say to her, but didn't want to seem so obvious.

"Hi, Harry!" she said, with exuberance. Harry gave her a weak smile and returned the greeting. She sat down on the floor at his feet and folded her legs under her. "What are you studying?" she asked.

"Studying?" _You! I'm studying you, and how beautiful you've become over these past few years. _Harry noticed her nod toward the book in his lap, and looked down at it. "Oh, I was trying to study my notes from Transfiguration." He said, flipping the pages of the book with his thumb, as if he needed to prove it.

Ginny titled her head slightly and gave him a rather puzzled look while raising her eyebrows. "Trying?" she asked, twirling her hair once again.

_Must she do that? It's going to drive me mad. _Harry tried shaking these thoughts out of his head, but she was making it very difficult. "I... um... well, yes, I was trying, but I can't seem to focus on them like I want to."

Harry wasn't prepared for what came next. Ginny lifted a hand and rubbed his knee. Just the touch of her hand made his insides turn to jelly. He could feel an urgent sensation burning in the pit of his stomach and just wanted to grab her, hold her tight and never let her go. The way she caressed him was driving him completely mad, and he wasn't sure if he could take much more.

"I've noticed that you've seemed a bit distracted lately," Ginny said soothingly. Her voice dropped so that no one else could hear. "I know you're under a lot of pressure with the prophecy, and what's been happening with the war. But I want you to know that I have faith in you... we all do."

"You mean you are _counting_ on me to save the wizarding world," he spat out, causing him to regret his remark when he saw the hurt look in Ginny's eyes. Harry wanted to just leave and get far away from this place, _and _this world. He wanted to hide out in some remote area and never be heard from again.

"No, Harry, that's not true. I mean, we're all counting on you to defeat the Dark Lord, but we're counting on everyone. We all have a part in this. Don't you see you're not alone? We're behind you one hundred percent. There is no way those that love you will let you go to battle alone."

Ginny kept a soothing hand on him, and he closed his eyes taking in all her words and her tender caress. When he opened his eyes he noticed that a faint smile played at the curve of her lips and he felt a stirring inside his belly. He returned her smile, silently letting her know that he was okay.

"Thanks, Ginny. I know I'm a prat at times, but I really do appreciate what you said. I appreciate what you, and all my friends are doing for me. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you... you guys." He finished weakly. Ginny smiled reassuringly, gave his knee a squeeze, then removed her hand, causing Harry to feel an immediate sense of loss. He loved sitting with Ginny and talking, and hoped that they would spend more times like these in the future.

Ginny uncrossed her legs and stood up, smoothing out her robes. She reached out a hand to him, "Come with me Harry."

He placed his hand in hers without thinking twice about it, or where they could be off to. But curiosity got the best of him.

"Where are we going Ginny?" Harry asked, as she began pulling him toward the opening to the common room.They climbed out the portrait hole with him tagging along behind her.

"You'll see, Potter," she said, snickering. Harry looked at her suspiciously, but allowed her to drag him along.

"Ginny, where are we going?" he asked again, but really didn't care. As long as they were together, and alone, he was the happiest boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry got a little nervous, however, when he saw that they were heading toward the Astronomy Tower. On some days, this was known as a prime snogging spot. "Um, Ginny?"

"Shh." she whispered when she opened the door. "I want to show you something."

She let go of his hand, walked over to the wall and looked over it. Harry thought this was rather strange and began to question her, but he was shushed once again, and Ginny told him to look over onto the ledge. He was uncertain, but decided to do it anyway. He couldn't believe what he saw when he looked over the edge.

Not far below the ledge, there was a nest built into the stone wall with four tiny birds. They looked cold, but it seemed as though they were trying to keep one another warm by bunching together.

"How did they...? When did they...?" Harry was amazed to see the little family of birds sticking together in their little nest. They looked so helpless, but they chirped happily.

Ginny smiled at him while blowing warm air into her hands. "We discovered them while we were in class last night. I think their mother left them there to go find food, but we're not sure if she's been back to feed them." Ginny pulled some small seeds out of the pocket of her robes and leaned back over the wall and dropped a few down in the nest. The birds chirped with pleasure as they ate heartily.

Harry just stood in silence and watched her feed the little hungry birds. He must have had a strange look on his face, because when he looked over at Ginny, she was watching him intently. "What?" he questioned her.

"Nothing." She smiled at him and walked away from the wall, back toward the door.

Harry peered over the wall one last time at the little birds before turning away. Even though they looked helpless, he could tell that they would be okay, because they were together. Somehow, knowing how the birds took care of each other filled his head with thoughts that even his ill-fated life will be all right.

He jogged over to Ginny, who had her arms wrapped around her body. It was very chilly tonight, and he noticed that she was wearing one of her thinner robes.

"Are you ready to head back to the common room?" She asked, stepping through the doorway.

"Yes, but... um, why did you bring me here?" Harry knew she had a motive behind it, but for some strange reason, he wanted to hear her say the words.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him. "I just wanted you to see what love and togetherness can do, no matter how dire your situation is." Ginny raised her hand and stroked his arm. "Harry, I know you think that you can't win this war between you and that..." Ginny wrinkled her brow and struggled for the right word. "That... monster. But I have faith in you. "Somehow, I just know that you'll win." She sensed his protest, but continued before he said anything. "I know you sometimes think that you're not strong enough, but you are. Each year you've been here at school, you've had to face dangerous situations, and won each time. And even though you've lost people precious to you, I know that if they were here now, they would tell you just how proud they are of you."

Ginny paused, watching Harry carefully. "And it's not just them, Harry, but my parents are proud of you, Ron and Hermione are proud of you, Lupin and Dumbledore as well, and..." She paused, searching his eyes. She caressed the side of his face with the barest of touches and whispered. "And... I'm proud of you. I've never been more proud to call someone my friend... ever." Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat before wrapping her arms completely around him.

This behavior caught Harry off guard. He stumbled backwards, allowing the wall to catch his fall. Ginny held onto him tightly as he returned her embrace. They stood there in comfortable silence until Ginny loosened her grip. She pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. He could tell from the gleam in them that she was fighting back tears. He wasn't sure how to respond to everything that was happening.

"Ginny, I... um... I just want you to know how much I appreciate your words."

"They're not just words, Harry. I really mean them," she said firmly.

Harry gave a small chuckle. "I know you do. I'm just trying to tell you that I appreciate what you and everyone else is doing to support me. I could never ask for better friends."

Ginny laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply. "I know you do, Harry. I know you do." She finished on a whisper.

As much as Harry wanted to stay here in her arms, he knew he had to get her back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew. "Ginny, we best get back before we end up in detention, which is where I'm going to end up if I don't pass Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration exam next week."

Ginny giggled and pulled out of his embrace. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm kinda knackered actually." Ginny yawned and turned to walk away, but Harry pulled her back.

"Wait, before we go, I want to say thank you... for everything." He smiled down at her and bent lower to her face and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger longer than they should.

Ginny's breath caught and her knees went weak. If he hadn't been holding onto her, she would've surely fallen to the ground. Once he pulled back from her, she raised her hand to her face, feeling the lingering tingles from his lips. "You're welcome... Harry."

Harry took her by the hand, and they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Once they stepped into the common room, they noticed that it was nearly deserted. Harry walked Ginny to the stairs where he told her goodnight, and then he turned to retrieve his books and notes that were abandoned on the chair he sat in earlier.

He felt happier than he had in a long time. Ginny had become such an important part of his life, and he wanted it to be more. He just wasn't sure how she felt about him. She had a crush on him once, but that was in the past. She'd dated many boys since then, even one of his roommates. But he just couldn't erase from his mind the words Hermione told him.

Ron had been joking around with a possible pairing between Harry and Ginny, and Harry reminded him that Hermione said she gave up on him. But then Hermione had quickly corrected him. _"I said she gave up on you, not got over you. There's a difference,"_ she said, winking at him. Maybe there could be a chance after all.

Harry headed up stairs to his private Head Boy's room, Ginny weighing heavily on his mind. Did she fancy him or not? He really needed to know. _What if she does, Potter? Do you think having a relationship with her is even fair? What if you don't make it after the final battle? _Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and entered his room. His body was exhausted, but his mind was awake and active. He couldn't calm his thoughts down.

After throwing his books on a chair, he flicked his wand, and his desk lamp filled the room with dim light. As he lay on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his recent relationship with Ginny. She seemed to always be there for him when he needed her the most. He noticed that he had been staring at her more often than he should, and he seemed to miss her when she wasn't around. He couldn't pinpoint when he started to have feelings for her, but knew that it must have been growing for quite a while now.

Harry sighed, thinking about the summer they had at the Burrow, and wondered how they ended up spending so much time together. Hermione and Ron seemed to always be off somewhere by themselves, so it left him and Ginny alone most times. He smiled to himself when he thought about their picnic lunches by the lake, and the summer swim sessions they would have. He realized how many times he let Ginny dunk him in the water and sighed. "I'm such a clueless git," he said to himself. "How could I have not seen this coming?"

Harry pulled himself out of his four-poster bed and stripped down to his boxers, and donned the pair of pajamas sitting on the foot of his bed. He was tired of thinking. Maybe he should just talk to Ginny about it and see what she says. But then again, that could prove disastrous. _What if she laughs at me?_ Harry thought dismally. Why would she fancy him anyway? She received so many owls from male schoolmates over the summer. She could have her pick of any wizard. _Why in the world would she pick me?_

Harry extinguished his lamp and pulled opened the curtains, allowing the moonlight to fill the dark room. Just as he was about to lie down, someone knocked on his door. _Who could be knocking on the door at this hour?_ He wondered. He walked over and pulled it opened, thinking it was Ron. But, to his great surprise, it wasn't.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny whispered. "May I come in?" She was dressed in her nightclothes, and he assumed that she wore a gown under her robe because she was pulling at it rather tightly. Without waiting for his answer, she walked quietly past him into the moonlit room. The familiar scent of vanilla filled his nostrils, and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He shook his head and poked his head out the door.

"Did anyone see you come up here?" he quietly asked, closing the door shut and turning to meet her. He stared at her in disbelief as she stood in front of his window. The moonlight spilled inside, causing her to have an angelic glow about her. Her hair lay wildly at her shoulders, and Harry felt the urge to smooth it out. He was so amazed at how beautiful she looked at that very moment that he completely lost all thoughts of what he wanted to say.

"Harry, I'm sorry to come barging in like this, but I had to make sure you were okay. I mean, I couldn't sleep until I knew you were all right. If you want me to go, then..."

"No, no, I don't want you to go, I mean... stay. That is, you don't have to leave right away." Harry couldn't think straight. He must sound like a blubbering fool. He walked over to her, but made sure not to stand too close. "What I'm trying to say is," he started, trying to calm himself. "I don't mind you being here. I'm glad you came to check on me. I mean, not that you needed to, but thanks for caring."

Ginny seemed to relax a little and leaned over on his night table. "I was in bed thinking about earlier, and just... wanted to see you. Are you sure you're okay?" Her voice became very shy all of a sudden. Harry noticed how she began to nervously look around his room, and wondered if she felt apprehensive about being alone with him in his dormitory.

"I'm fine, Ginny, really. I can't seem to get to sleep, though. So many thoughts roaming around in this head of mine." Harry looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. He couldn't imagine her reaction if she knew that it was her keeping him awake. He looked up when she stood up from the desk to move closer to him.

"I know what you mean." she said, taking her hand and rubbing the length of his arm. Harry felt a shiver run up his arm and throughout his body, before she suddenly moved it away. "Sometimes when my head is filled with thoughts of... certain things, I count sheep." She stepped a little closer to him.

Harry couldn't quite breathe at the moment. She was way too close to him, and he knew that if she got any closer, he wouldn't be able to tear himself away from her. "Does... that help?" He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and tried very hard not to focus on her eyes. But they seemed to be drawing him in deeper.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes. When I finally realize that the sheep aren't working, I just let the thoughts consume me until I'm fast asleep."

"I see. Well... thank you for coming to... erm... check on me. I... really appreciate it."

"What are _friends_ for? Right?" Ginny said, watching him carefully.

"Erm, right... friends." Harry knew there was no way he could only be her friend, but since she had said the word first, then maybe that's all she wanted to be. He felt a surge of disappointment and wanted suddenly to be alone.

Ginny walked past him to the door, brushing her robe against his arm. He touched the spot and felt that something was terribly wrong with her leaving. He wanted desperately for her to stay with him. No one would know. And since they were _just friends_, nothing would happen. He turned around quickly to stop her, but noticed that she turned around and stopped.

"Erm, Harry. Do you mind if I... um... stay a little longer? I don't want to go back to my room just yet. Please?"

Harry wanted to leap out of his skin. It was as if she could read his mind or something. It was actually more like she were being controlled by his thoughts of her, and every time he wanted her to do something, she would.

Harry nodded as she walked over to his bed and sat down. "Is it okay if I just lay down here for a little while? I would understand if you don't want me too. I could just leave. I probably should go back to my room anyhow. If my mum knew I was alone in a boy's room with him, she would be certain to have kittens,"Ginny said, smiling, but looking very nervous.

Harry laughed. Then he thought about her brothers, and felt very ill all of a sudden. "You know, Ginny, maybe this isn't such a great idea. What if your brothers find out you were in my room, laying in my bed. They would kill me for sure." Harry's voice shook, and he cursed himself for even wanting her to stay with him. There was no way her brothers would think that this was strictly platonic.

Ginny giggled. "They won't find out, Harry. Besides, if they did, I have so much dirt on each of them, they wouldn't dare do anything to you without getting themselves in a world of trouble."

Harry felt a little relieved, but still wasn't sure. All negative thoughts about her brothers left however when Ginny removed her robe. Her nightgown was very long and silky. It was sleeveless with a V-cut, but not showing too much, and leaving a lot to the imagination. He wasn't sure if he should go near her in that attire, but he was somewhat tired now, and really wanted to lie down.

Harry moved closer to the bed as she gracefully buried herself under the covers, turning her head slightly, inviting him to join her. Uncertain of what to do, he began to lie on top of the duvet, until she smoothly slid the sheets open, encouraging him to lie down beside her. Not for the first time since she had joined him, Harry heard a hard swallow go down his throat as he found his way to her side. As he slowly eased his way into a comfortable position, working hard to make sure his hands were in a safe place, he lost his concentration as she rolled over, snuggling her back into his chest, and pulling his arm around her. Feeling his body tense as it came within a wonderfully close proximity of such a beautiful creature, he began to wonder if he could keep this encounter innocent.

Ginny's hair felt so soft against his face and he couldn't help but take in a deep breath smelling that vanilla scent again. She smelled like some fresh baked dessert that they would have around holiday time, and it gave him a sudden urge to bury his head in her cascading locks.

"Ginny," he murmured.

"Hmm?" She said quietly, turning over in his arms until she lay flatly on her back.

God, she was so beautiful. He wanted to just tell her that, but thought against it since they had somehow found themselves in this very intimate situation.

Harry propped his head on his hand allowing his elbow to rest in his pillow, while his other arm stayed tentatively over Ginny's waist. "Why did you want to stay here with me... I mean, for a little while, that is?"

Ginny lifted her hand to his hair, and swept a few stray strings out of his eyes and let her hand linger down the side of his face. "I feel safe when I'm with you."

Harry's breath caught, and he couldn't believe she said those words. He could feel a burning sensation creeping up his neck to his cheeks and was sure that Ginny could see him blushing in the dark room. _She feels safe with me._ He let the words settle in his head before speaking.

"I'm glad," he said weakly. Harry suddenly realized just how alone he was with Ginny. He could feel her breath against his cheek, and it sent shivers up his spine. His head told him they were friends, and that's all, but the pounding in his chest assured him that it was so much more.

Her eyes were bright and full of unmistakable desire. Harry allowed her to trace the contours of his jaw to his mouth, and felt her fingers tremble, causing his lips to quiver.

"Harry..."

Harry gently took hold of her hand and hugged it to his chest. She was incredibly soft and he couldn't help caressing the length of her arm. He looked into her eyes. He could feel a strong hold pulling him closer... closer... closer.

Their kiss was inevitable. Her lips were incredibly soft against his – not rushed, just slow and sensual. He laid back pulling her partially on top of him. She moaned as her mouth opened to his. Their tongues glided as the kiss deepened. Her hands slid into his hair and his hands caressed her waist. Harry poured many months of emotion into that kiss, and the way Ginny leaned against his chest, he could feel that she felt the same way.

Feeling the need for air, Harry broke the kiss, as they pulled away slightly. He loved the glazed look in her eyes and was happy to have put it there. There were so many things he wanted to say to her at that moment, but his lips were speechless. He took a chance allowing her to stay in his room, and wished that she didn't have to leave.

"I should go," she whispered. But she made no effort to pull out of his embrace.

"No, Gin, don't go. Stay with me... tonight," Harry said, then paused, before saying in a barely audible voice, "I feel safe with you in my arms, too." Harry tightened his grip, securing her within his arms. "When you're with me, there's no Voldemort, no prophecy, and no war. There's just you and me, and the possibility of some sort of future when it's all over. Please tell me you'll stay tonight."

Ginny kept her head snuggled against his chest, as she delicately played with the buttons on his pajama top. "Good night, Harry." And she closed her eyes and let sleep envelope her, right after she felt his lips touch her head.

_A/N: I owe a heap of thanks to two very good fanfiction buddies. Rob, who saw potential in my latest thoughts of Harry and Ginny, and helped me with grammar and spelling, and to Sib, the very talented author of "The Awakening Power", who offers such wonderful suggestions. Thanks to the both of you for your time and effort in pulling this tale together. I couldn't have done it without you. Please Review._


End file.
